


Mga Munting Sangkap

by cianalcrez



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cianalcrez/pseuds/cianalcrez
Summary: Samahan si Joven sa kanyang paglalakbay sa buhay.





	Mga Munting Sangkap

“Joven, ibibigay ko na sayo ang una mong writing assignment. Kailangan mong pumunta ng Tomas Morato at ilista ang top 5 na restaurants for food lovers doon. Wag kang mag alala at mabibigyan ka ng sapat na budget para sa assignment na to. Bigay mo sakin ang short list mo ng mga resto na susubukan mo so I could give you your budget, okay?” Ang mahabang litany ng boss ni Joven na si Jose Alejandrino o mas kilala ng lahat sa tawag na Boss Jo.

 

“Ok po boss, mag-research na po ako ngayong gabi para makapag submit ng short list asap. Thank you for the opportunity boss!” Ang masigla namang tugon ni Joven.

 

Bilang ito ang unang field work ni Joven sa kanyang unang trabaho hindi niya maitago ang saya at excitement na nararamdaman dahil sa wakas ay hindi na puro office work lang ang kanyang gagawin! “Remi, Feli, binigay na ni Boss Jo yung first assignment ko! Madali lang naman siya and sandal lang pero excited parin ako!” Sinendan ng chat ni Joven ang kanyang mga officemates na nasa malapit na cubicle lang naman mula sa kanya pero tamad kasi siyang tumayo kaya nagchat na lang.

 

“Mabuti naman kung ganon, anong kailangan mong gawin? Puwede ba kami sumama ni Feli?” Agad na reply ni Remedios.

 

“Oo nga Jovenito, ano yan, gusto ko rin sumama diyan.” Sagot naman ni Felicidad.

 

“Umm, top 5 restaurants for food lovers along Tomas Morato raw ang gagawin sabi ni Boss Jo, ‘di ba malapit lang dito sa office yon? Hindi pa kasi ako nagpunta at kumain sa kahit saan dun kaya kung ayos lang sa inyo na samahan sana ako?” Sabi naman ni Joven.

 

Dalawang buwan pa lang namamalagi si Joven sa Maynila at hindi pa niya nalilibot ito, minsan pa lang siya lumabas kasama ang mga katrabaho nung unang linggo niya sa trabaho. Bahay at opisina lang ang kanyang routine sa loob ng nakaraang dalawang buwan dahil nag-aadjust pa siya sa pagiging independent fresh grad. Ngayon, sa bagong assignment na napunta sa kanya ay kailangan na niya matutong libutin ang kamaynilaan dahil parte ito ng kanyang trabaho bilang isang Food Magazine writer.

 

Sa kanyang research na ginawa ay nangunguna sa kanyang listahan ang restaurant na nagngangalang “LUNA” isang Filipino 5-star restaurant na talaga namang kilala bilang “Revolutionary Filipino Cuisine”. Hindi alam ng mga katrabaho ni Joven na ninong niya si Antonio Luna na may ari ng naturing na restaurant at isang tanyag na Chef. Para kay Joven ay tamang tama ang pagkakataon dahil madadalaw na rin niya sa wakas ang kayang ninong dahil buhat ng lumipat siya ay di niya pa napupuntahan ito.

 

Biyernes ng linggong iyon ay nakita ni Joven sa kanyang harapan ang restaurant ng kanyang ninong Luna, kasama sina Remedios at Felicidad ay pumasok silang tatlo sa loob. “Jovenito!” bungad ni ninong Luna kay Joven ng makita niya itong pumasok ng pinto. Inaabangan niya talaga ito dahil alam niyang ngayon pupunta ang inaanak sa kanyang restaurant. “Ninong!” Pagbati ng binata, nagulat ang dalawang dalagang kasama ng binata sa tinuran nito sa nag iisang Chef Antonio Luna.

 

“Jovenito, ijo, kumusta ka na? Bakit ngayon ka lang napadalaw dito? Dalawang buwan ka na palang nandito sa Maynila. Naku, maupo ka. Maupo kayo, sino naman itong mga magagandang binibini na kasama mo Jovenito?”

 

“Remedios Nable-Jose po Chef Luna, it’snice to meet you po.”

 

“Felicidad Aguinaldo naman po Chef, thank you for giving us this opportunity.”

 

“Aguinaldo? Kaano-ano mo si Miong?”

 

“Kapatid ko po Chef.”

 

“Ganun ba? Hindi ka naman siguro ispiya ni Miong ano, ija?”

 

“Hindi naman po Chef, bawal po kaming maging bias sa mga sinusulat namin, at kay Joven rin po ang project na to.”

 

“Nagbibiro lang ako ija, hahaha. Ay teka, Joven, ipapakilala kita sa mga tauhan ko. Rusca, tawagin mo nga sina paco at yung iba pa, pakilala ko tong inaanak ko.”

 

“Opo Heneral, sandali lang.”

 

“Heneral?”

 

“Pakulo ni Rusca, ipinangalan niya sa rango ng militar ng Pilipinas ang bawat posisyon dito. Malalaman mo rin pag lumabas na ang iba.”

 

Lumabas mula sa kusina ang ilang tauhan ni Chef Luna at may isa rito na pumukaw ng atensyon ni Joven.

 

“Joven, ito ang magkapatid na Bernal, si Jose ang head waiter namin dito o sa palayaw ni Rusca ay ang Tenyente ng hukbo. Si Manuel ang Chef de partie o Komandante ng kusina. Etong si Rusca ang manager dito sa labas, siya ang Kapitan.”

 

May ilan pang pinakilala ang ninong ni Joven bago nito ipakilala ang lalaking kanina pa ninanakawan ng tingin ni Joven.

 

“Eto naman ang pinakamagaling kong chef sa lahat.”

 

“Paco Roman nga pala, Sous Chef ni Chef Luna, pero kung si Rusca ang tatanungin Koronel Paco Roman.” Nakikipagkamay ang napakaguwapong sous chef kay Joven at napakaganda ng ngiti nito pero halos matulala lang ang binata sa mga titig nito.

 

“M-magandang hapon ho, Joven Hernando po.” Nakipagkamay na rin sa wakas ang binata na may kaunting pamumula ng pisngi matapos ang ilang saglit na paghihintay ng kamay ni Paco. Nginitian siya nito at sa isip isip ni Joven ay parang nanlambot ang mga tuhod niya. _Joven Hernando, umayos ka, wag mong hahayaang mapansin nila na marupok ka para kay Chef Roman!_ Ito ang binulong ni Joven sa utak para hindi magmukhang lutang sa harap ng maraming tao. Magkahawak parin ang kamay ng dalawa ng umubo ang ninong ni Joven at dali dali nitong tinanggal ang pagkakahawak sa kamay ni Paco na tila ba ayaw siyang pakawalan dahil sa higpit ng hawak nito sa kanya.

 

“Joven, itong si Paco ang inatasan kong maghanda ng mga kakainin ninyo ngayong araw, para ito sa iyong article tama?”

 

“Opo ninong, Salamat po sa pagpapaunlak sa request namin.”

 

“Maliit na bagay, o siya. Maiwan muna namin kayo, Joven, mga binibini at mag aayos lang kami ng inyong makakain.”

 

Pumunta ang “Heneral” at mga sundalo nito sa loob ng kusina upang makipagbakbakan nang muli sa mga niluluto.

 

Napagusapan ng tatlo ang tungkol sa relasyon ni Joven kay Chef Luna at kinuwento ni Joven ang tungkol dito. “Kaibigan siya ni papa dahil galing sila sa iisang culinary school, rivals pa sila noon sa top spot at laging nagkukumpitensya sa galing sa kusina. Sa labas ng kusina best friends sila, kaya siya and yung asawa niyang si ninang Isabel ang dalawa sa naging ninong at ninang ko. Noong bata ako madalas silang pumunta sa bahay namin sa probinsya pag may okasyon lalo na pag birthday ko kaya malapit ako kay ninong. ‘Di lang talaga ako nagkaroon ng pagkakataon makapunta dito kasi nag aadjust pa ko noon. Sorry kung di ko nasabi sa inyo Remi, Feli.” Ang pagsasalaysay ni Joven.

 

Pagpasok naman ni Paco sa loob ng kusina at ng mga kasama ay ibinilin na ni Chef Luna sa kanya ang kusina dahil may kailangan pa itong gawin sa opisina. Agad naman niyang isinaayos ang mga dapat lutuin para kina Joven. Makikita ang sigla nito sa pagluluto na kung tutuusin ay hindi naman na niya kailangan gawin dahil maaari naman niyang ipagawa ito kay Manuel.

 

“Para yatang abot tenga ang ngiti mo diyan ah, Paco?” ang bati ni Manuel nang lapitan niya si Paco habang inaayos nito ang plating ng kanyang ginawa.

 

Ngiti lang ang naging tugon ni Paco sa sinabi ni Manuel at sinabihan itong ilabas na lahat ng pagkaing naluto para kina Joven.

 

Pagdating ng pagkain ay kinunan agad ito ni Joven ng mga letrato para sa gagawing article, talaga namang mukhang nakakatakam ang mga ito. Matapos kunan ng letrato ay agad kinain ng tatlo ang mga nakahapag.

 

“Hmmm! Ang sarap! Para yatang lalong sumarap ang luto nila ngayon kumpara sa dati. Ganun pa rin naman ang presyo at kalidad pero mas sumarap talaga!” Ang komenti ni Remedios nang makain ang Kare-kare na madalas nitong kainin sa naturing restaurant na.

 

“Oo nga Remi, para yatang may halong pagmamahal ang luto nila ngayon kaya siguro lalong sumarap.” Sabi ni Felicidad na may nakakalokong titig kay Joven, na tila ba’y may nais ipahiwatig sa mga kasama, lalo na sa binata.

 

“Ang sarap nga! Iba sa naaalala kong luto ni ninong pero sobrang sarap parin.” Sabi ni Joven na walang kaalam-alam sa mga naguusap na titigan ng dalawang dalagang kasama nito.

 

Habang kumakain ay pinuntahan sila ni Luna upang kumustahin ang pagkain at upang magpainterview na rin kay Joven dahil parte ito ng kanyang article.

 

“Lahat ng kinain ninyo ay mula sa recipe ko maliban lang diyan sa Kare-kare na yan. Kay Paco ang recipe na yan, di hamak na mas masarap talaga ang kare-kare niya kumpara sa akin kaya yan ang ipinalit namin sa menu.”

 

“Maaari po bang magpasalamat rin kay Chef Paco, ninong?”

 

“Sandali lang at ipapatawag ko siya. Rusca, pakitawag nga si Paco at gusto siyang pasalamatan ni Joven.”

 

“Paco, pinapatawag ka ni Heneral, pasasalamatan ka daw ni Joven sa masarap na pagkain. Mukhang ginalingan mo masyado ngayon ah?” Ang bungad ni Rusca ng pumasok siya ng kusina. ‘Di inaasahan ni Paco na siya ang pasasalamatan ng customer dahil nasa labas naman na ang Heneral. Bahagya siyang nataranta at inayos ang sarili bago lumabas.

 

“Umm, K-koronel Paco? Okay lang po bang tawagin ko ho kayong Paco?”

 

“O-oo naman, walang problema sakin yon.”

 

“Salamat po sa inihanda ninyo para sa amin lalo na po yung Kare-kare, sabi ni ninong sayo daw po recipe yun. Isa po yun sa pinakamasarap na Kare-kareng nakain ko kaya maraming salamat po.”

 

“Ah, eh, walang anuman Joven, salamat at nasiyahan kayo sa inihanda namin para sa inyo. Sana bumalik ka pa ulit.” Nanlaki ang mata ni Paco sa nasabi at namula.

 

“Baka sugurin ako ni ninong sa tintirhan ko kapag ‘di ako bumalik. Nais ko rin po matikman ulit ang luto mo sa pagbalik ko.” Ang sabi ni Joven ng nakangiti at namumula rin ang pisngi.

 

Inabot ni Paco ang kanyang kamay upang pormal na makipagkamay muli kay Joven bilang pasasalamat at inabot naman ito ng binata. Kung may kuryente mang dumalaw sa pagitan nila ay maaring guni-guni lamang. Tumalikod si Paco sa binata at bumalik ng kusina na ang pakiramdam ay ang init ng kanyang mukha. Pagpasok ay agad pinuna nina Rusca at Manuel ang itsura ni Paco.

“Naks, ang pula natin diyan ah? Lakas ng tama mo dun kay totoy ah?” bungan ni Rusca na nang-aasar.

 

“Anong pinagsasasabi mo diyan Rusca? M-mainit lang dun sa dining kaya ganito. Lakasan mo kaya yung aircon dun mabuti pa?” Hiyang hiya na si Paco sa pamumula niya pero di niya mapigilan ito. Matagal na ng huli niyang maramadman ang ganitong klase ng kaba at saya.

 

“Mukhang tinamaan nga talaga itong si Paco, kita mo oh, lalong namula at nautal pa nung biniro mo Rusca.” Pahayag ni Manuel, mukhang walang balak ang mga ito na tigilan siya ngayong araw sa mga pang aasar nila.

 

Bakit ba kasi ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya lalo na nung makita niya sa pangalawang pagkakataon ang batang yon? Ilan taon na ba yon? Parang napakabata masyado para sa kanya. Tinigil na lang ni Paco ang magisip pa ng kung ano ano tungkol sa nangyari. Ang tanging tumatatak na lang sa isip niya ay ang matatamis na ngiti ni Joven.

 

“Magsibalik na kayo sa mga ginagawa niyo, marami pang darating na customer kaya dapat handa tayo.” Sinubsob ni Paco ang sarili sa trabaho para hindi siya magmukhang tangang nakangiti na lang sa ere dahil kung hindi ay aasarin nanaman siya ng mga kaibigan.

 

Nagpaalam na sina Joven sa kanyang ninong Toni at nangakong babalik ito. Bukod sa masarap na pagkain ay katakam takam rin ang nagluluto ng mga ito, namula si Joven sa binulong ng kanyang isip at pilit na iwinaksi ang bilis ng tibok ng puso. _Sana sa susunod na pagpunta ko rito ay makunan ko rin ng letrato ang “koronel”._


End file.
